Just a Publicity Stunt
by lah-de-dah
Summary: Too Bad, Sonny. Deal with it." "I really hate you, you know, Chad." "What else is new?" "I dunno, what?" "I was being sarcastic, Sonny." "Ohhhh! That explains a lot!" *Awkward Silence* "I was being sarcastic too, Chad." "Oh."
1. The Publicity Stunt

Ya, I know this has been overdone. I just thought that I would do it sometime or another.

Chad is 19. Sonny is 18.

* * *

Sonny Munroe did not, in fact like Chad Dylan Cooper.

Sonny Munroe walked briskly to her publicist's office, Janine, her publicist wanting to have a quick chat.

She wondered what it would be, probably a publicity stunt or something like that.

Sonny was getting tired of them, going out with random guys, parties, and such.

She wondered if maybe this time would be different...

She reached the secretary at the office, smiling her natural smile.

"Hey Martha." Martha was the type of lady who didn't put up with any crap. She was so nice to Sonny, and she knew how she felt.

"Heyyy Sonny-girl!" She replied, grinning back.

"Hey, I need to go to office 103, Janine Hawkorne." She replied uncertainly.

"Yup, here ya go." She gave Sonny a visiting card, and Sonny left.

She made her way to her office, three flights of steps.

She was out of breath by the time she made it to the third flight.

"_101,102, 103!" _She mused, obviously out of breath.

She spied , Janine, and Chad, looking oh-so-handsome...

"Ahh, yes, Sonny. Come in?" Janine smiled, showing her too-white teeth. She pointed to a chair and Sonny automatically sat.

"Sonny. So nice of you to join us." Mr. Condor said.

"Ya, _Sonny _we were just discussing, some _publicity_." sneered Chad.

The way he had said 'publicity' scared the living hell out of her.

"Yes." Mr. Condor said, slowly.

"What's going on?" I asked suspiciously, my head turning between the three.

Mr. Condor cleared his throat-

"Well, Sonny, we need publicity. We have enough, but we need more. This will get up back on higher ratings. You will also star on many of McKenzie Falls."

"What 'stunt' will we do?" She asked suspiciously,

"You will-(a brief dramatic pause) go 'out' with each other." Janine blurted.

Sonny's mouth went agape.

"Bu-bu-but I can't! I mean I'm going out with Alex Hammer! You know him, right? Well, him and I reaaally like each other! I-I can't!" She sputtered.

"Well, I suppose you will have to break up, then." Chad added.

Sonny sent a glare to him.

"I'm sorry Sonny, I really, really am." Janine didn't sound sorry at all, "We reaally need this. I mean, think of it! Papparazzi! Stars! Couples parties!"

Sonny just slouched in her seat at the mention of all of those things, and Chad smiled smugly.

"I'm 18! I'm an adult! You can _not _make me do things I do not want to do!" She hissed.

Janine stood up, walked over.

She held up a piece of paper, which Sonny assumed was a contract.

"Fiiiiiiiiiine!" She breathed.

"Oh-and Sonny." Janine smiled to sweetly. "You're gonna need a makeover, honey, for plubicity." She finished.

"People will be there tomorrow." Mr. Condor added, slightly ashamed.

Sonny gave them all a glare, and walked out.

She slammed her visitor's pass down, walking out.

She walked past Martha, her mouth opening, then closing.

_Damn them._

She walked home, only a few blocks away.

She ran her fingers through her hair, and picked up her cell phone.

"Hey, Alex." She hoarsley whispered.

"What's wrong, Sonny?" He didn't seem all too concerned. No one did.

"Well, we have to break up. I'm with Chad." She replied as calmly as she could.

"WHAT? THAT FAG? THAT'S IT, I'M GONNA GO-" He started to screech-yes, screech, over the phone.

"No! Alex! I wanted him. If it's anyones fault...it's mine." She didn't know why she was sticking up for Chad. He was basically nothing but a self-conceited asshole, bastard, jerk....

"Well, I knew it. You're nothing but a whore." *Click*. He sneered, then hung up the phone.

"God." Sonny flopped on her bed, closing her eyes. She just wanted to disappear from the face of the Earth.

But, Janine wouldn't be too happy bout that, would she?

Sonny Munroe did, in fact, hate Chad Dylan Cooper. And Janine Hawkorne. And Mr. Condor. But, especially Chad.

-------------

Over done, blah blah blah blaaaaaaaaaaaah.

Wow, actually a disney story.

Actually, I don't care.

I hate all Disney. Cept for this, of course.

I really want Dairy Queen....


	2. Unfortune

'They' as Mr. Condor stated _did _come the next day.

Accomponied by Chad, of course. He wrinkled his nose as they barged into her, yes _her_ apartment.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" She schreeched.

Chad just rolled his eyes, "Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. Didn't they both tell you we were coming today? Besides, look at this magazine.

He shoved a piece of paper under her nose and she grabbed it.

**NEW GIRL IN ALEX'S LIFE?**

**Alex Hammer, teen star, has reportedly a new girl in his life. They were spotted just few days ago, eating icecream, holding hands, and a TON of PDA.**

**Does this not look like Portlyn, Chad Dylan Cooper's girlfriend? And Sonny Munroe and Alex Hammer were a thing not too long ago..Could there be some drama at Condor Studios?**

They had gone on and on on the article, but Sonny couldn't read it anymore.

"OK." She admitted, "I do want some revenge..I mean we just broke up yesterday! This was...two days ago!"

"Yeah." He scoffed, "Me and her w_ere_ going out too, you know. This isn't just about you and I. We need to....get together. There's already a ton of publicity out now. And this may all not _be_ a publicity stunt." He said, gesturing to the paper. "I guess she is just a whore.."

Sonny's eyes teared up. She remembered her and Alex's 'conversation.'

"I'll do it." The faces on the people brightened up, and they ushered her out.

"Told you I could get her to do it." He muttered under her breath, him thinking it was quiet.

They got her in a car, and they drove to some fancy-schmancy salon.

She walked in, and saw an array of nail-polish, hair products dye...

Her trance was interrupted by Chad, "Hey, Sonny, I know your little show doesn't pay for this pampering, but come on." He gestured to a chair to sit.

"Hullo! Dahling, so nice to see you!" A blonde girl kissed Sonny on both her cheeks.

"So, what will the beautiful lady get?" She asked.

One of the three people spoke up: "A dye, coloring, pedicure, manicure, a cut, maybe some extentions, a whole lot of products, just about the whole-shebang. Oh, and make-up."

Sonny had no say in what was happening to her, when did she ever?

"Ahh, yess. I can do that for you!" She turned and started working.

"My name is Fransesca." She said over the loud blurring of the water.

"Sonny."

"Oh, yes, I know that dahling, ohh, you're so beautiful! Your hair has nice color, texture, your pores are small." She fussed.

"Ohhh," Sonny blushed.

Chad rolled his eyes.

"Chad, you must leave, you're ruining the mood."

He grinned-"Sorry, Frankie." He left, as his phone rang.

"Soo, are you guys a 'thing?''

The blood in her cheeks rose.

"Ohh, pshhaaww, course not. We're just doing it for publicity." She denied.

"Ahh, I think you guys would be cute together." She argued.

"Naaaaaah." Sonny drawled, looking for a way to change the subject.

"So, what are you guys going to do to me?" Her tone was partially horrified.

"Ohh, the whole she-bang, dahling." It had worked, but only in making Sonny more frightened.

"Ya, I had thought so."

The next hour had been a living hell.

She had her hair dyed, cut the split ends, extentions, highlighted, her nails polished, and now, she was made-up.

"Ahh, a work of art." Fransesca breathed.

"Ohhh, pshhaww." Sonny shrugged.

"No, really! Look at yourself!" She shoved a mirror in front of Sonny's face,

Sonny had dark, dark brown hair. It was highlighted with light and dark brown. Her nails were a silver, and she had a dark purple dress on. She had eyeliner, and a light gloss on.

She had silver sandals on, and her toes were painted silver too.

"Woow." She breathed.

"Told you so, now go and make yourself known!" She pushed Sonny out in the lobby, and the people waiting were shocked.

"Hey?" She asked nervously.

"Sonny, I swear to god if you're not out now." Chad yelled. "Oh." He looked her up and down.

"Done, Chad?" She was getting impatient.

He smirked, and held out his arm.

"Ready to go, Sonny?" He said, as politely as possible.

"Of course, dahing Chad." She teased.

And off they went, into the land of living hell.

* * *

Next Chapter will be The Start of Something....Not so New

Peace... Bye!


	3. Are we done yet?

I do not own Sonny with a Chance.

Same day..

"Ok, this is good so far." Sonny peeked out from the window of Chad's convertible.

"Oh, Sonny, Sonny, Sonny-" He started.

"Your show can't pay for these level of pampering." She finished, rolling her eyes.

"Actually, no, but yes. We're supposed to be a couple, that was the point. Oh, and here." He threw her a bag of cosmetics.

"What's this?" She inquired.

"Something you deeply need." He replied.

She opened it, and low and behold, hair products, make-up, everything you would need. Ever.

"I don't need this." She spat.

"Actually, you kinda do."

It took all her will power not to smack him right then and there.

"Where are we going?" She curiously asked.

"Store. You need new.." He glanced at her clothes, "Clothes. Like what you're wearing now."

"But this is slutty!" She snapped.

"That's the point. I thought we went over this." He rolled his eyes again.

"You know, if you keep doing that, you're eyes are gonna pop out of your head." She retorted.

He snickered. "When are you going to stop acting like such a child, Sonny?"

"Ehhxcuse me? Me, act like a child? HA! You're the one who does, Chad."

"Sure, Sonny, Sure." He said increduously.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

She then rolled _her _eyes.

"We're here." He pulled up to some type of pricey department store.

"We can't shop here." She gasped.

"Why not?" He said, parking and exiting the door.

"The prices are sky-high!" She enunciated.

"So?" He gloated.

"Uggh.." She growled. "You're _so full of it!_"

"Of what?" He innocently asked.

"Let's just go..." She trailed.

"Fine with me."

She smirked. "Good."

"Anna!" He hugged a olive-toned girl with a tight black bun.

"Theese is her?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

He nodded.

"Ey thought shee was deefrent? Less, made-up? 'Ou say?" She asked, confused.

Sonny crossed her arms.

"Different?" She narrowed her eyes. "How so?" She asked, turning to Anna.

Anna laughed. "Ee said ou' 'ere different, persay. 'Ore plain. Less, dawled up."

"Ohh, really?"

Chad swallowed. "C'mon! We have to pick out a new wardrobe for her, Anna. You'd kill yourself if you saw what she really wore."

"Adding insult to injury, _Chad_?" She snapped.

"No, not adding insult at all. Just merely stating something, _Sonny_." He retorted smoothly.

Sonny was _just _about to open her mouth to say something, but Anna whisked her away.

"Hmm, what size are you?" She mused.

"Ahhh, perfect." She held up a ball gown. "Zis is for special purpose." She added it to a pile.

"Hmmm, zis color 'ould look good on you. And zis one. Ohhh, and zis one!" She excitedly added a few dresses, and shirts.

"Hmm, now for pants? Yes..ahh!" She then held up a few pairs of them.

"'Ou don't need to try deese on. Ze'll be perfect on you, my dear." She sighed. "You and him have so much tension.."

"Whhaaat? I mean, no. Of course not!" She sputtered.

"Whatever you say.." She trailed, before she happily began to throw more clothes in.

The total was: seven dresses, four skirts, six pairs of shoes, seven pairs of pants, and eleven blouses.

Sonny was searching in her bag for her credit card, brows furrowing.

"Oh, no deear!" Fussed Anna, "'Ou must not pay! I inseest."

"Are you sure?" Sonny replied uncertaintly.

"Definietly. Poseteeve." She flashed a smile. "Maybe 'ou two weell get togeether now." She winked.

"Ready, Sonny?" Chad yelled, revving his engine.

"Thank you so much." She yelled, running.

"Took you long enough."

"Too bad. Are we done now?

"No. Now we need to exploit you." He admitted. "Then, on Saturday, we have some ball something or other to go to."

"Ugggggh. Whyyy?" She groaned.

He smirked. "Publicity. Remember?"

------------------

Ok, Condor Studios is NOT a kids or tween thing.

McKenzie falls is like Gossip Girl.

So Random! is like..SNL?

Teen Gladiators is like some thing I guess...it's not very kids-like. (Alex is on it)

I just reaallly didn't want them to be like little kids. Too innocent.

I know, I'm screwed up..

I wanted them to be adults....


	4. No thanks?

**I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

**:b**

**NEW GIRL IN CHAD'S LIFE?**

**Teen Weekly has seen Chad Dylan Cooper, teen sensation, with a new girl. They have been seen walking all over LA, laughing, holding hands. **

**Who could this girl be? She looks somewhat like Sonny Munroe, also a teen sensation. Could Alex's and Portlyn's ex be together? I mean, their differences could bring them together! **

**More of story on page 32.**

Sonny Munroe groaned, her cow phone ringing. She had been asleep, before this mystery person called her.

"Helly?" She groggily grunted.

"Sonny, pack up. You're moving in with me." Chad informed.

"WHAT?" She declared.

She could almost hear his eyes roll through the phone.

"Yes, you are. Mr. Condor called me up and told me." He confirmed.

"But-but!" She cried, sitting up now, fully awake.

"Moving people should be there soon. I'm on my way." *Click*

"Did he just hang up on me?" She talked to herself.

She got up and stretched, showered, and ate.

She heard a bell and ran to her door.

"He-" She began, before Chad and the moving people came.

"Llo?" She finished.

"Sonny, c'mon, you better pack up your personals." He chortled.

"Hahaha." She sarcasticlly replied.

"Good one." He returned.

"NOT in the mood, Chad."

"Oh, Sonny, here." He gave her a magazine, and on the front cover, was them.

Her eyes bugged out of her head.

"Are you KIDDING me?" She demanded.

He chuckled. "No, Sonny. I'm NOT kidding you. This is very interesting, I guess we have publicity. Ohhh, and we're also on the cover of OK!, People, and all over E! News." He added.

"I need to sit down." She announced, sitting in one of the chairs and having the movers look annoyed.

"Sonny, up. Come on, we're have to go to my place." He wrinkled his nose, "You don't need all this stuff do you?"

"Hey! These are my lifelong treasures!" She defended

"They're also useless."

That got him a glare from Sonny.

"Wait-Chad, aren't we taking this a bit too fast?" She wondered.

He shrugged. "That's what showbiz does, Sonny. They go to fast. Get used to it."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

With Sonny dictating everything, it got done in an hour or so.

"Aw'righ' movin' done." He held up keys.

"Were goin' to the adress, unpack. Then, we leave." He and his crew filed out.

"We didn't pay them!" Sonny shouted.

"Nah, Mr. Condor paid for it already."

"He's so nice!" She admired.

"C'mon, Sonny." Chad rolled his eyes.

"Y'know, that's getting really annoying." She said, getting into her car.

"Too bad. Well, say goodbye." He said coldly.

"You're so nice." She retorted.

She looked at her home for what was a few months. She sighed, and left in her car.

Sonny Munroe just might hate Chad Dylan Cooper more now.

* * *

Another chapter. That makes, four? I already have some typed up, just need to do revisions.

Well, I hope you enjoy it....................................


End file.
